User talk:CasualDark
Hello! Thanks for noticing my stories! I think I am slowly getting interest from other users. Oh, and Ennithek is not the embodiment of evil. He is the essence of thought, but early on he betrayed his allies. When his powers were used for "evil", he caused great destruction, thus giving him the title "Dark One", and considered "most evil". I'll check on your MOCs. Would you take a look at mine? And because you like TPF, maybe you would like my other works.—[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 02:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, would be fine with me. 'Shadowmaster' 23:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be fine with me too! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 01:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: I will gladly let you use Benjarmin. :D '''J97Auditore 20:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You can add Kinyami.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Nightmare ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'Fiction']] I'm guessing Ennithek is next, also could you tell me why you chose the number 7 specificly.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 01:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool, I like doing that to having little nods in my stories to somthing that relates to my belifes like the nuber 6 for somthing evil or 7 for somthing good. I once created a sea monster like thing with 6 heads, 6 arms, and 6 tentacals, 666 lol. But tell me, how come Ennithek wouldn't deserve that title I mean I think you did once ask if he could be put on the Dark King page? Also, speaking of Dark King would Sargeros be put in that title if so let me know so I can place that on his page.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 01:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess he would be the Dark King of the elements, because it's not just corruption, but all the aspects and elements of evil like hatred, corruption, destruction, ect.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 02:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Then what is Teravicus' darkest aspect? Sargeros doesn't just corrupt he also destroys and decives he corrupted by decieving and plans to physically destroy entire worlds with his power.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 02:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like Lucifer lol, Sulfeirus was the same way to he couldn't do anything else, but hate, yet what's even scarier to me is a character who was once good and is now evil the reason being is you have sympothy for the character, then you relate to the character, then you FEAR the character, because you know just how easy it is to become like the character, and you don't want to be like the character. Now if you really wan't a scare you should read books from author Frank E. Pereti he does christain horror stuff and the scarriest would have to be the books This Present Darkness and it's sequal Peircing the Darkness. I talks about demons operating in the real world and how they do things in the physical realm I've listen to the old audio tapes and with the sound effects it was horroifing, demons possessing people dark cults and sacrifises and that was just about the demons, lord knows how bad Lucifer himself is. However, now that you said Teravicus hates everything should I put him on the hate page.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 02:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Still the fact that he's just evil just because doesn't seem to scary (to me personally) in a way thats how Kefka is in Final Fantasy he's just evil becuase we don't know why he does the things he does so I don't feel threated by him. I veiw Lucifer as being beautiful and seductive in physical appearence, but thats what so scary, he looks good like an angelic being, but he's not.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 03:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC)